Elora Galanodel
}}Elora Galanodel is Katie Morrison's character in High Rollers D&D. She is an Elven druid. Elora, together with Cam, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar (and later Reynard), travel around Arrak as a group to prevent Broken Sky from destroying Dawn Republic. Following the return of her spire to the Surface, she is now on a personal goal to seek for the other elven spires and also bring them back to the Surface. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Hitpoints correct as of Episode 79.HIGHROLLERS LIVE FROM SEATTLE! - HighRollers D&D (4th June 2017) at 0:23:30 'Note 2:' Ability Scores correct as of Episode 79. Strength score increases to 23 should she be wearing the Ivor'Skald.'' ''Note 3: Though technically a High Elf, Elora is classified as a Moon Elf in the Lightfall campaign.'' ''Note 4: Elora does not actively worships any deities, but is linked to goddess Sehanine as her spire worships the deity.'' Appearance Elora is 113-year-old.D&D Q&A + Art w/ Mark & Nina! At 0:50:37 Her skin is of bluish-tint coloured. Her eyes are blue in colour. She has hip-length lilac hair coloured with streaks of blue and purple. According to High Rollers D&D: Episode 70 her height is increased 5' 9" (175cm) thanks to her belt ☀'Ivor'Skald.' Her clothes are mainly turquoise in colour, wearing a cap-sleeve top, a pair of gloves and thigh-high boots over her black tights. She also wears a circlet on her head, used to represent her nobility of the spire. She carries a staff and, for weapon, a bow and quiver. She once had a leaf brooch, given by her father, attached onto the quiver's strap. She used it as an item for sacrifice to resurrect Jiǔtóu in Session 9. Personality Despite being a descendant of royalty, Elora is not the least bit noble, instead being very casual and chilled. She is friendly towards everyone she meets, especially within her spire. Yet, she does not hesitate to protect her friends during battle. She is very close to nature, and has spent her whole life in the forest with the animals, often returning to the spire covered in mud. Following the Lightfall, Elora did not wish for the elven spires to retreat, but instead to take their place in the world. Her spire is the first to return, along with other spires that followed suit. She ventured on a quest to seek and reunite the remaining spires that were either lost or remain hidden. As her adventure progresses, Elora finds that she must behave in a nobler manner, especially since she now acts as an ambassador for both her spire and the Spire of Autumn. History Elora is the only child in the family.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) at 2:01:01 Her father is the leader of her elven spire, making her a noble. Elora wants to be a hero, praised for helping rebuild the world as others have before her following the Lightfall. Relationships Elora is friendly to everyone she meets because she had a very sheltered upbringing within her spire, where everyone was always nice and courteous towards her. Her Companions :See Also: Cam's, Jiǔtóu's and Trellimar's relationship with the companions Elora handles the group's finances and the management of scrolls and potions. With her high HP, she is also the tank of the group.The Assassin & Genie Wishes - HighRollers D&D: Episode 17 at 0:20:17 Elora feels intimidated by Trellimar given his height superiority over hers, his race (drow) which she has never met before, and his mysterious character.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) at 2:05:34 Yet, she is fond of him, having saved him on numerous separate occasions, and often having to fully revive and heal him. She also chooses to follow him more often than Jiǔtóu or Cam whenever the group splits up. Granamyr tends to stick with Elora when Trellimar is not around. On the other hand, she is constantly confused about Cam.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) at 2:05:24 With Jiǔtóu, Elora tries to bond with her, especially after Jiǔtóu resurrected in her younger self. Likewise, Jiǔtóu reciprocates to Elora in recent sessions. In addition, after personally witnessing Jiǔtóu's death in Session 6, Elora now keeps a protective watch over her.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) at 2:05:48 Mark describes Elora-Jiǔtóu relationship as similar to that of a older sister-younger sister relationship.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) at 2:06:45 Her Family Elora's parents wrote a letter to her while she was in Talis'Val, praising her for successfully reaching out to the Spire of Eternal Autumn, as well as updating her on the events surrounding their home spire.Katie Morrison's Twitter, 22 May 2016, 17:35 UTC Her parents also affectionately call her Little Moonbeam.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 at 0:19:12 In spite of that, Elora is afraid to travel home in fear of disappointing her parents should she fail to complete her quest. Abilities and Powers Elora carries an explorer's pack. Being the party's unofficial treasurer, Elora keeps and manages the adventurers' monetary rewards. Elora regularly uses Wild Shape, being one of the druid abilities. She also regularly cast the following spells: Druidcraft and Shillelagh as cantrips; Cure Wounds and Healing Word as first level spells; Heat Metal, Moonbeam and Pass without Trace as second level spells; Call Lightning as a third level spell. Bronze Griffin Figurine Elora obtained a Figurine of Wondrous Power, which can become a living bronze griffin upon activation, in Session 26. She gives it to Trellimar in Session 34 since she is now able to fly through her beast form. In recent episodes, The bronze griffen got transferred from Elora to Reynard Ivor'Skald Ivor'Skald is a Belt of Frost Giant Strength that Elora gained in Episode 47*. The belt's wearer will have its Strength ability score increase to 23 and not get frightened if fighting alongside a female ally, making this item particularly useful for Elora since her Strength score is the lowest amongst the group. *N.B On the HighRollers Subreddit Kim Stated that since Mark rolled all magic items (except for MoonBow, Trell's mask and Crowndrend) that Ivor'Skald was not made precisely for her. She also stated that the Ion Stone (wis stone) was a much better fit for Juito. Moonbow TBA Wild Shape Now at Druid Level 15 and being part of the Circle of the Moon, Elora's Wild Shape ability allows her to shape-shift into any creatures of up to CR 5. * Elora's land animal of choice were a dire wolf from Sessions 3 to 15, a brown bear from 17 to 20 and a polar bear from 23 onward. * Elora has shape-shifted into smaller creatures to escape any predicaments. This happened in Session 14 (as a rat) and 19 (as a spider). * With her adventures mostly on land, Elora could hardly find an opportunity to shape-shift into an aquatic creature. She has only done so twice, both as a giant octopus, in Sessions 23 and 28. * Elora briefly shape-shifts into a giant eagle in Sessions 36 and 37. * After reaching Lvl 10 Elora's main choice in wild shape has been with the Earth Elemental, however, she has breifly used other elementals Trivia *On drawing the concept art for Elora, Katie sent Nina a cluster of pictures of random elves taken from the internet.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 3:35:48 *Responding to a donator's question in Session 20 about Hogwarts' houses, Katie says that Elora would be a Hufflepuff, which turns out to be correct after Katie took a quiz on the Pottermore website during a Games and Q&A episode. Also, Elora's Patronus is a tortoiseshell cat based on a quiz within the same website.EYE OF THE BEHOLDER - HighRollers D&D: Episode 20 at 2:51:04CAM IN SKYRIM?! - D&D Q&A w/ Trott & Katie at 2:42:20 References Category:Katie Morrison Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters